half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Samuel
Black man on the train Wait a minute! Where did it ever designate that the black man on the train was Samuel? He was never referred by name and the only similarity was that he was someone traveling with Gordon in the beginning! The Samuel mentioned in the scripts and beta was an Asian man who favored the Adminstrator/Consul. Someone keeps undoing my revisions despite the previous information being incorrect. I keep seeing "Samuel is an Asian Citizen" as the opening sentence, despite the fact that listing him as Asian is inconsistent with other articles and the fact that the word citizen is not a proper noun and thus doesn't need capitization. We can all agree that we shouldn't start Freeman's page with: "Gordon Freeman is the White main P'''rotagonist..." It shouldn't apply to Samuel either Furthermore I keep seeing him listed as the man who only gave Freeman a speech '''in the train. Samuel's character also appeared in drafts/build where the game's opening occured on the Borealis, or where the train ride appeared later. Story and draft plots seen in Raising the Bar put his character's role in different parts of the gaem during different versions.-- 21:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) So please don't undo it again. :OK for the Asian. But it's not for the sake of consistency, but rather relevancy. And sign your comment, Mr Consistency. As for the Citizen, we refer to it as a specific faction and it is capitalized most of the time here. If you want to have all the words "citizen" not capitalized here, you should change it in the whole wiki, which you won't obviously do. When you change something once, you must change all the other occurrences (and you better not do it, by the way). When you talk about consistency, you disrupt it, like many users who think know better by changing titles in a page structured on the wiki's official layout and thus damage this wiki a little more. And as for other Samuel's appearance, could you give me more indications? The game opening on the Borealis? Where did you see/read that? I'm not saying you're lying, I just want to get the facts right. And this "someone" can be seen in the article's history. It's not as if this wiki was edited by ghosts. Klow 14:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, I don't want to start an edit war here. Look at the citizen's entry. The word is capitalzed at the beginning of the page, and when the word begins a sentence. However in normal usage, it will not be capitalized. The word citizen did not go before his name, nor is it a high ranking official. ::We would not write Gordon Freeman is a ''S''cientist, because scientist needs no capitilzation. Any English teacher will tell you. ::Just to help out further here is a site that demonstrates proper punctuation. ::http://www.grammarbook.com/punctuation/capital.asp ::As for the the rest, where do you have the information of him only appearing on a train in the beginning? My edit doesn't contradict his appearance, but that appearance may contradict other drafts. I currently don't have my copy of RtB, but I will just say he appears on a map of the entire game's route that lists him elsewhere.-- 21:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::Just give me sources for all this and it'll be perfect. As long as we don't know anything else, we can only say he appeared only on the train. But I don't everything and I'd be glad to check any relevant source other than you. Klow 22:27, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Until you don't know, anything else you can only say that he appeared after the opening monologue and nothing else. Everyone knows that the opening of the game was after a speech on a train, so that information is irrelevant even if I couldn't site my source. To say it is the truth 100% even when you know for a fact already HL2 didn't always start on a train is an act of arrogance. ::::You took a look at the grammar website and the citizen article right? The fact is that capitalizing citizen is both inconsistent and poor English. So otherwise, I expect no objections.-- 01:08, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You don't need to put "you" in bold. And "Stalker" is capitalized - I don't think that makes it poor English. This rant doesn't make any sense anyway. I put the Citizen article back to normal, and I might as well protect it. Thank you. Klow 01:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::The bold is in its place for emphasis. It is very similar to capitalizing, but using excessive caps would be both poor grammatically poor and annoying. ::::::Stalker is a name for the specific unit. It is specific and the capitilazation denotes a type of thing. Outside of the Half-Life, when the word stalker is used, people won't think a lobotomized zombie slave but maybe a creep who follows people (I'm feeling followed right now.) ::::::I am completely displeased with your revision of citizen. I'm not editing behind your back as of now. You completely disregarded the opinion of another person (Someone beside myself.) and the English language itself. It was normal, until the recent change. When you use the word citizen before a name such as Citizen Kane or Citzen Samuel, then your argument is valid. Until then Editor Klow, the syntax is wrong. You're welcome.-- 02:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :::::You seem to know a lot better than me in many fields. I thing I might as well abandon my bureaucrat rights to you. Klow 02:27, 29 May 2009 (UTC)